A messaging system may be configured to send messages to many subscribers. For example, a messaging system may send Short Message Service (SMS) and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messages to a plurality of subscriber devices. Such a system may have multiple subsystems, components, and integration points. Accordingly, it may be crucial to check the health of the messaging system to assure successful message delivery.